Le plus beau jour de ma vie
by oceleste
Summary: 110901 une date historique... c'est aussi le jour où Kerry découvre qu'elle est enceinte!
1. Introduction

Le plus beau jour de ma vie Introduction 

**Disclaimer**: _les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas excepté Meg, la jeune serveuse de la boîte ou Kerry et Sandy passent leur soirée, sinon Kerry, et tous les autres sont la propriété des gens qui ont eu l'idée et la tune d'inventer Urgences (Chrichton et les autres)…_

**Avant propos** : _ceci est ma deuxième fanfic mais la première publiée. Elle se passe le 11 septembre 2001 (cette date doit vous dire quelques chose, non?). Je sais que Kerry n'était pas encore avec Sandy en 2001 mais j'aimerais que vous fassiez comme si… Mais après tout, est-ce vraiment un problème?  
J'ai bien quelques idées sur comment l'écrire mais des feedbacks sont toujours les bienvenus pour essayer d'orienter mon écriture de la meilleure manière possible. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tous les chapitres ne seront pas aussi courts (et encore, court est un euphémisme) mais je crois que l'intro était nécessaire pour ce mettre dans le bain. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les feedbacks siouplai!!_

10 septembre 2001  
22h54  
-Emy, tu peux me servir une double vodka?  
La jeune serveuse me fait un magnifique sourire et prépare ma commande. Elle me tend la boisson.  
-S'il te plaît Kerry.  
Je porte le liquide enivrant à mes lèvres. J'en ai à peine bu deux gorgées que j'éprouve déjà le boisson d'aller remettre aux toilettes.  
Accroupie devant la lunette du wc, je m'interroge. Que se passe-t-il? Aurait-on réussi?

11 septembre 2001  
7h45  
Je commence dans un quart d'heure mais j'arrive un peu plus tôt que le début de ma garde pour pouvoir passer à la pharmacie de l'hôpital. J'en sors quelques minutes après munie d'un sachet comprenant cette chose qui va peut-être changer ma vie.  
Je vais dans les toilettes pour dames. Ca fait si longtemps que j'attends ce moment.  
Le test est positif.  
Je suis enceinte.

8h  
Je commence ma garde, ça fait maintenant 3 minutes que je le sais, même si je m'en doutais déjà hier soir.  
Quand Sandy est venue me rejoindre dans les toilettes pour savoir ce que j'avais je ne lui ai rien dit, j'attendais d'être sure, mais je sais très bien que l'alcool est un test de grossesse infaillible.  
Susan me dit bonjour avec un sourire rayonnant. Je lui réponds de la même manière en montrant toute ma bonne humeur suite à la nouvelle. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui sera le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Je commence à m'occuper de patients. Je tire au sort quelqu'un dans le ramier – je suis la seule à tirer au sort, les autres font semblant de la faire mais en réalité choisissent des patients – et je tombe sur des douleurs rectales. Génial, s'il y a quelque chose que je ne supporte pas, ce sont les douleurs rectales.

8h50  
Alors que j'en suis au deuxième patient de ma journée, j'entends des cris qui viennent de l'accueil. Je m'y rends tout de suite pour voir quelle en est la cause.  
Des dizaines de personnes regardent la télévision, on y voit l'image d'une tour de Manhattan en feu. C'est le World Trade Center…

A suivre...

N.B. _Alors?? Que pensez-vous du début? Je sais, je me répète mais J'ATTENDS VOS FEEDBACKS!_

Chapitre 1


	2. I : Sur le fil

Chapitre II : Sur le fil 

**Disclaimer** : _bah vous savez par cœur ce qu'il faut dire: personne ne m'appartient, c'est déprimant de le dire mais c'est la pure réalité _

**Note de l'auteur**_ : en attendant vos feedbacks, j'écris le premier chapitre… _

_Je ne fais pas de chapitres très longs (disons-le, j'en fait des minuscules!) mais de cette manière, j'essaye d'être régulière dans l'écriture (je suis de nature paresseuse et distraite)… et puis aussi ça vous permet de me donner des idées pour la suite! _

8h50  
C'est le World Trade Center

Les rumeurs commencent : c'est un accident, le pilote a eu un malaise, c'est la fin du monde, il y a plus de 10 000 morts, le président Bush était dans la tour, tous les services de secours sont réquisitionnés, la deuxième tour a été touchée, c'est un attentat, ce sont les Palestiniens qui ont fait le coup.  
Parmi tout ce qui est dit, seule une chose semble vraie, c'est confirmé quelques minutes plus tard : la deuxième tour a été touchée. Il n'y a presque plus aucun doute d'après les journalistes qui présentent les informations, c'est un attentat visant les Etats-Unis. On apprend également que le Pentagone est touché.  
Pour l'instant, nous ne savons pas ce que nous devons faire. On imagine des équipes constituées de deux médecins et d'un infirmier dans l'hypothèse d'un départ pour New-York.

J'ai peur.  
Sandy est partie ce matin pour une ville à quelques kilomètres de New-York pour un échange entre caserne. Elle devait partir deux jours.  
Est-elle dans les tours?

9h35

Sandy m'appelle.  
-"Kerry! Tu as entendu ce qui se passe?"  
-"Oui. Tu dois y aller?"  
-"Je suis en route pour le WTC".  
-"J'ai peur. Il paraît que c'est attentat. C'est dangereux. J'ai peur pour toi Sandy. Je ne veux pas te perdre."  
-"Je dois faire mon métier. C'est dur mais je dois le faire. Ne t'inquiète pas."  
-"Sandy, je dois te dire quelques chose de très important. Ca concerne notre couple."  
-"Tu m'en parleras à mon retour."  
-"Il faut que je te le dise, si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose…"  
-"Je dois raccrocher. Je t'aime."  
J'ai l'impression qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Elle sait quelque chose sur les tours, je l'ai sentie. Mais quoi? Cela me fait stresser.  
Et voilà comment je me retrouve, morte de peur et enceinte à attendre des nouvelles de ma compagne. Pourquoi est-elle pompier? Pourquoi pas secrétaire, médecin ou avocate? Pourquoi? Parce que c'est pour ça que je l'aime. Je l'aime parce que c'est une battante. C'est une femme dans un métier d'homme. Une courageuse. Une battante. Ma compagne est une battante et je l'aime.

Grâce à Sandy, j'ai réussi à assumer mon homosexualité. J'emplois le mot "homosexualité" mais je n'aime pas ce terme. Ca sous-entend qu'il n'y a qu'une relation sexuelle entre-nous. Je suis attirée par les femmes au-delà d'être homosexuelle.

Le service doit continuer à tourner aloàrs sur la voix la plus méchante, la plus cassante, peut-être la plus dure et masculine que je peux prendre, j'ordonne à tout le monde de reprendre son service. Qu'il y a des malades qui ont besoin de nous. Peut-être que ces ordres me sont aussi destinés. Je dois continuer. Ne pas avoir peur, ne pas sombrer. Je dois être forte.

Les autres médecins et infirmières me regardent méchamment. Je sais que certains me traitent de vieille carne, que je ne suis pas appréciée de tous mais il faut qu'ils fassent avec et pour être respectée, je dois être autoritaire et ne pas jouer la meilleure amie de tout le monde. Je ne dois pas être faible.

Je fais signe à Randi de me prévenir en cas de nouveaux évènements, quitte l'accueil et pars ausculter les patients qui attendent qu'on s'occupe d'eux. Soigner et attendre, je n'ai que ça à faire.

On m'appelle.  
-"Kerry, il y a un trauma qui arrive, accident de voiture."  
J'ordonne à Carter de m'aider. Celui-ci est ravi de laisser sa cheville foulée pour m'aider.

Nous amenons le brancard en réa 2. J'examine rapidement le patient. Il entre en détresse respiratoire, Carter me demande s'il peut l'intuber, j'accepte. Il entre en arrêt. Je commence le massage.  
Cela dur longtemps, il ne veut pas revenir. Je demande à combien de temps on en est. 15 minutes. Carter et du même avis que moi : nous prononçons le décès. De toute façon, son électroencéphalogramme était plat.

Je quitte la salle de réa mais à peine suis-je dans le couloir que Randi m'appelle:  
-"Docteur Weaver! Venez voir! Les tours s'effondrent!"

**Nota Bene : **_rien à dire à part que j'attends vos feedbacks (je suis chiante avec ça, je sais. C'est ma première fanfic, essayez de me comprendre! lol) _


	3. II : Je ne veux pas de pitié!

Chapitre II : Je ne veux pas de pitié! 

**Disclaimer**_ : je n'ai toujours pas gagné au lotto donc toujours pas acheté les droits de kerry et des autres. C'est triste, non? _

**Note de l'auteur**_ : Voici enfin la suite de cette fanfic, je sais j'y ai pris du temps et je n'ai aucune excuse sinon que j'ai avancé dans ma fanfic dont je n'ai pas encore trouvé le nom mais dont je compte bientôt publier une première partie. Elle parle du couple Carcy :d et aussi d'une petite belge aux Etats-Unis (mais c'est pas moi la Belge :p)… _

_Allez j'arrête ma page de pub et je vous souhaite une merveilleuse lecture et beaucoup d'inspiration pour d'évenutels feedbacks (moi, harcelante?)_

10h10

La télévision montre en boucle les images de la tour s'effondrant comme un château de carte, faisait place à un énorme nuage de cendre.  
Je sens mes jambes flageoler et tout s'embrouille dans ma tête : où est-elle?  
Le nuage auquel la tour a laissé place à envahi mon cerveau, le remplissant de flou et de doute. Alors que New-York est entièrement je vois le noir complet et je me sens chuter.

10h45  
J'entends des voix au-dessus de moi. Je reconnais celles de John et d'une infirmière mais impossible de savoir laquelle.  
-"C'est sur que ça a du lui faire un choc, t'imagine, toi, si la personne que t'aime se retrouve ensevelie là-dessous?"  
-"C'est sûr, répond la voix féminine."  
Je me décide à ouvrir les yeux, je n'ai pas le cœur à les entendre s'apitoyer sur mon sort.  
-"Docteur Weaver! Vous êtes réveillée? me demande John d'un air faussement réjoui. Ca va mieux?"  
Je regarde autour de moi. Apparemment l'opportunité de s'occuper de moi comme une patiente à dû leur plaire ou les amuser, je ne sais pas, car ils ont décidé de jouer le grand jeu : blouse de patient, moniteur cardiaque,… Comme si mon malaise était d'origine médicale.  
Je reconnais à présent l'infirmière, c'est Abby qui me regarde avec pitié. Tout ce cinéma me rend malade. Quand je pense à Sandy qui est sans doute dans un état bien pire que moi – je l'espère vivante – et qu'eux me font un électrocardiogramme pour un choc émotionnel !

Je regarde ma montre, 45 minutes sont passées depuis que j'ai vu les images à la télé. Alors que John se lance dans un grand récit de ma chute sur le sol où je me suis ouvert le crâne, ce qui explique le temps nécessaire pour que je me réveille, je ne pense qu'à Sandy et il semble le comprendre. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche mais je ne sais pas quoi.  
-"Que se passe-t-il?"  
-"Je suis désolée Kerry,"  
Je note qu'il m'a appelé Kerry. Il continue :  
-"La deuxième tour s'est effondrée une demi-heure après la première. On a appelé la caserne de pompier dans laquelle Sandy devait se trouver mais ils n'ont aucune nouvelles de leurs hommes. Ils savent juste qu'ils étaient dans la seconde tour à s'effondrer."  
Une demi-heure. Où était-elle quand la première a chuté ? Etait-elle en train de "monter au feu", au Xième étage de cette tour. A-t-elle eu le temps de redescendre?  
Toutes ces questions, j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a trop pour que je puisse y répondre.  
Mais je refuse de rester là à rien faire.  
-"J'imagine que l'on demande à chaque hôpital d'envoyer des équipes?" demandé-je.  
-"Oui" répond Abby, sortant ainsi du silence dans lequel elle s'est murée, "le maximum de groupes possibles constitués d'une infirmière et d'un médecin."  
-"Et vous n'êtes pas encore parti?" m'étonné-je.  
Tous deux se regardent gênés.  
-"On allait y aller… Je fais équipe avec Malik, Jing-Mei avec Lili et Mark avec Connie."  
-"Alors Abby vous faites équipe avec moi. Quand part-on?"  
- "Vous êtes sûre que vous voulez y aller? Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne chose que…"  
- "John!"  
Je suis choquée, ils trouvent cela une mauvaise une idée que j'essaye de retrouver celle qui m'a permis de reconnaître ce que je suis? Celle qui partage ma vie depuis près de 6 mois?  
-"Surtout dans votre état…"  
Carter regarde avec réprobation Abby. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris.  
-"Vous ne m'avez quand même pas fait un examen gynécologique?"  
Abby essaye vainement de rattraper le coup :  
-"Non, une prise de sang et en voyant votre taux d'hormones on s'est pausé des questions."  
-"Et Jing-Mei a trouvé la boîte d'un test de grossesse dans les toilettes."  
Moi qui espérais pouvoir cacher le plus longtemps possible ma grossesse à mes collègues, d'autant plus que j'ai 30 de chance de le perdre, je suis dans de sals draps. Mes collègues sont au courant avant ma compagne. Peut-être qu'elle ne le saura jamais.  
-"Nous ne sommes que trois à être au courant, Jing-Mei, Abby et moi. Et nous comptons garder cela secret si vous le souhaitez."  
Voilà qui me rassure à moitié. Abby et Chen sont les plus grandes bavardes du service, avec Randie évidemment, et je ne pense pas que ce "secret" sera longtemps tenu.

11h45  
Je suis dans un hôpital qui emmène toutes les équipes médicales de Chicago à New-York. Je viens d'apprendre que ce sont les seuls vols qui ont encore lieu aux Etats-Unis.  
Tout le monde du Cook County me regarde affreusement gêné et je pense que je vais bientôt craquer. Tous sont persuadés qu'elle est morte mais ne veulent pas le dire. Le plus désagréable, ce sont les personnes qui se permettent de me taper dans le dos avec des "courage", les "tu la retrouveras" auquel ils ne croient pas le moins du monde ou, pire, les "on te soutient, si tu as besoin de repos, dis-le-nous".  
Je déteste la pitié.  
Le voyage devrait durer moins de deux heures, près de 1000 km nous séparent de l'île de Manhattan.  
Je ne cesse de penser à elle. Nous pouvons voir certains images dans l'avion et ce que je vois me donne envie de hurler. Des personnes ont cherché à sauter des tours pour ne pas mourir brûler. Des personnes hurlent dans la rue, leur mari, père, mère, frère, travaillait dans les tours. "Où est-il?"  
Tous se posent la même question que moi.  
Les présentateurs de CNN montrent à présent des images de Palestinien dansant dans la rue. D'après les informations, on soupçonne ceux-ci d'être responsables de l'attentat. Pour la première fois, les questions de "qui" et "pourquoi" me traversent l'esprit.

John se lève de sa place pour venir me parler. Il me regard avec ce visage rempli de pitié.  
-"Vous devriez dormir, Kerry. Ne regardez pas les informations. Je vous réveillerai quand on entamera la descente."  
-"Vous croyez vraiment que je suis capable de dormir?"  
La pression est en train de monter, je crois que je ne me contrôle plus.  
-"Vous croyez qu'il me suffit de fermer les yeux pour ne plus y penser."  
Tous les médecins et infirmiers présents dans l'avion se sont maintenant retournés. J'entends une infirmière de La Pitié chuchoter si discrètement que tout le monde sait l'entendre "sa copine est pompier dans les tours, elle est lesbienne".  
Voilà ce qu'on retient de moi, je suis lesbienne.  
-"Oui Sandy est dans les tours maintenant, oui je suis lesbienne, oui je l'aime énormément, oui il y a des chances qu'elle ne soit plus de ce monde, mais NON je ne veux pas de votre pitié, de vos regards qui me fuient, je refuse de me laisser abattre. Si j'avais décidé de laisser tomber, je serais resté chez moi et j'aurais commencé un trico en attendant que les secours m'annoncent une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle. Mais j'ai décidé de venir. Je compte tout faire pour la retrouver, alors s'il vous plaît, LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE!"

A suivre...

**NB** : _Voilà, lachez-lui les baskes à Kerry, non mais !! :d J'ai de plus en plus d'idée pour la suite et surtout… la fin! :d :d_


	4. III : She was so high

Chapite III : She was so high 

**Disclaimer**_ : Touts les personnages appartiennent à la bande à Chrichton, sauf John et Maria ! Ils sortent de MON imagination et j'ai tous droits sur eux (dont de les faire mourir :D). _

**Note de l'auteur**_ : Ce chapitre n'est sûrement pas le plus réjouissant… Pauvre Kerry quand même… Je n'ai aucune idée s'il existe une brigade 56 (mais pour moi il existe la 55 donc... :D), faites comme SVP, merci !! Les feedbacks sont les bienvenues (comme d'hab)_

14h03

-"Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, l'effondrement a provoqué beaucoup de fumée et beaucoup de pièces de métal ont fait des dégâts assez importants. Cinq binômes seront envoyés dans chaque hôpital de la région new-yorkaise et le reste partira accompagnés de pompiers pour essayer de retrouver des survivants sur place. Vous recevrez des masques contre la fumée."  
L'adjoint au maire à la santé vient de nous accueillir, nous avons reçu de brèves consignes, nous faisons tous semblant d'écouter attentivement mais le spectacle auquel nous assistons nous terrifie. J'ai toujours été forte, je n'ai jamais posé de problèmes lors de grave catastrophes à Chicago, je faisais abstraction de ce que je voyais et puis de toute façon je ne pouvais pas montré mon humanité, ma sensibilité, cela aurait été un signe de faiblesse vis-à-vis du métier que j'exerce. Ici je sature. On voit du blanc partout, nous sommes à 1 km des tours mais on ne voit que du blanc, du blanc, du blanc…  
Le coordinateur des équipes s'occupe de la répartition. Deux de nos binômes doivent partir pour La Pitié avec trois d'un autre hôpital de Chicago. Après une brève discussion le choix se fait, on a pas le temps de contredire l'autre : John, Malik, Abby et moi sommes envoyés « au front ».

14h14

Nous avons rejoint l'équipe de pompier de la brigade 56, la caserne où devait se rendre Sandy, c'est la plus proche des tours, ils étaient donc les premiers à arriver au World Trade Center.  
On m'explique que les pompiers ont du montés à pied avec tout leur équipement jusqu'aux étages en feu, quand la première tour s'est effondrée, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de redescendre. Ceux avec qui nous sommes n'étaient pas de service à ce moment-là, le temps de les appeler en renfort les tours s'étaient déjà effondrés. Moi je ne parle pas, je les entends raconter et prier pour leurs collègues.

Je me décide finalement à demander s'ils ont des nouvelles de certains.  
-"Cinq nous ont déjà signalés qu'ils avaient réussi à s'enfuir des tours et à se réfugier, dont deux de Chicago, c'est de là que vous venez, non ?" me répond un jeune pompier.  
Mon cœur fait un bond.  
-"Lopez ?" demandé-je  
-"Sandy…"  
Je réponds à l'affirmative.  
Face à leurs mines défaites je comprends qu'ils ont des nouvelles d'elle, pas celles que j'attendais.  
Une femme pompier que je n'avais pas encore remarquée et qui était dans le coin de la camionnette me répond, ses yeux sont remplis de larmes.  
-"Elle est une des premières à être montée, elle était avec John. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de redescendre" m'explique-t-elle.  
Je ne comprends pas, que veut-elle dire ?  
-"Qu'est-ce que…"  
-… elle est morte Dr Weaver, je suis désolé, vous la connaissiez ?"  
Les mots restent suspendu dans l'air et chacun se regarde gênés. Je ne peux pas y croire. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a retiré tous mes organes vitaux : je ne peux plus respirer, plus parler, plus bouger. Je suis paralysée. On vient de m'arracher mon cœur. Au secours ! Aidez-moi ! Mon aphasie se transforme en terreur qui se transforme en colère.  
Pourquoi ?  
On a mit de  
s mots sur ma plus grosse crainte et je ne le supporte pas, je refuse d'y croire et pourtant il y a ces cinq lettres M-O-R-T-E. Terminé, fini, laisse tomber Kerry c'est fichu.  
J'ai envie de mourir, sauter de cette voiture de pompier, me faire enterrer sous les déchets qui n'en finissent plus de tomber de ces deux maudites tours.  
Ce n'est pas possible.  
Je connais Sandy. Elle ne peut pas être morte, elle est trop battante, de toute façon c'est impossible, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'on a enfin réussi. JE PORTE NOTRE BEBE DANS MON VENTRE !

14h17

Nous sommes arrivés au point le plus proche de là où étaient les tours accessible aux véhicules de secours. Nous avons reçu des masques indispensables pour pouvoir respirer parmi cette poussière et nous tentons d'avancer pour commencer la fouille, chercher des survivants et leur porter secours. Les réflexes sont obligés de reprendre le dessus, j'ai une bonne excuse pour m'enfuir en courant et rentrer à Chicago, m'enfermer chez moi et entrer en dépression mais j'ai envie d'être forte et puis je n'arrive pas y croire. J'espère comme un miracle, dès que quelqu'un cri « j'ai trouvé quelqu'un » j'espère que c'est elle qui sera-là, couchée par terre avec un faux sourire genre « tout va bien ».  
Le travail est énorme, je suis étonnée de voir la lucidité et la concentration des trois qui m'accompagnent, surtout celle d'Abby.  
Maria, la femme pompier qui m'a parlé de Sandy tout à l'heure s'active également au travail, je pense avoir compris que ce John monté au feu auprès de ma compagne était son mari. Je l'admire, elle semble entièrement concentrée sur sa tâche, ceci dit je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas là, comme moi on lui a arraché un de ses organes.

14h35

Je parle avec Maria. Elle et John devaient se marier dans 3 semaines.  
-"Je lui en veut", m'explique-t-elle.  
-"D'être monté ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir, ils ont fait leur putain de métier…" dis-je  
Elle me regarde avec profondeur, j'en ai froid dans le dos.  
-"Kerry, nous savons tous en quoi les tours étaient faites, elles devaient s'écraser, c'était prévisible. Pas besoin d'être architecte pour le savoir."  
Je la regarde incrédule.  
-"Et Sandy…"  
-"Votre amie le savait également."

15h03

J'ai l'impression d'assister à un défilé de cadavres, quand les gens ne sont pas morts, ils sont très mal en point. J'ai aucune idée du nombre de personnes qui sont sous ses décombres, il doit y en avoir des milliers, cela veut dire que nous sommes des milliers en ce moment à vouloir les rejoindre tellement la douleur est insupportable. Je crois cependant que je ne me rends pas encore vraiment compte, j'essaye de ne pas penser que je ne la reverrai jamais, cela est d'autant plus dur que j'ai comme une certitude intérieure qu'elle ne peut pas être partie. J'en ai parlé à Carter, il m'a dit qu'il comprenait ce que je ressentais, qu'il l'avait connu à la mort de Lucy, ce refus de vouloir y croire. « C'est d'autant plus terrible lorsqu'on a pas pu lui dire adieu » m'a-t-il expliqué.

15h17

La radio de Maria grésille  
-"On a trouvé deux pompiers et un civil, un des pompiers est mort et l'autre, une femme, est gravement blessée, le civil est inconscient, ils sont à l'arrière de la tour nord. Impossible de voir de quelle brigade ils sont."

Et si… et si c'était elle ? J'ai la certitude que c'est elle mais pourtant c'est ridicule, il y avait des centaines de pompiers et certainement beaucoup de femmes présente.  
-"Abby, venez avec moi, on y va" dis-je.  
-"Mais Dr Weaver…"  
-"Tout de suite !" insisté-je  
-"Kerry, ça ne peut pas être eux, ils étaient tout en haut…" me dit Maria  
-"Je veux savoir ! Si vous ne m'accompagnez pas, j'irai toute seule. Sandy et vivante, j'en suis certaine."

A suivre...

**NB** : _Sandy est-elle encore en vie? La réponse dans un des prochains épisodes..._


End file.
